Always Stay Together II: Training
by Grozic
Summary: Part 2 of my response series to the "Never Run Alone" series. Our kind warlock finds himself aiding in the training of a female paladin. What kind of training? Read and find out. NSFW.


Always Stay Together II: Training

By Grozic

Written 7.21.2009

Updated 7.24.2009

Beta read by The Lost and Found Box

_Second part of my response series to Will-the-Tankadin's "Never Run Alone" series. This follows the second half of the first story in his series. As with the rest of his and my series, this is __**NSFW**__ and should not be read anywhere else other than in private where you can enjoy whatever the hell you want. Not necessarily lore-proof, I'll try my best to follow the correct rules, though I will sometimes intentionally bend them to fit my purposes. Enjoy the romance, smut and, if you can see it, comedy._

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft and any attempts to sue me will end in pain and a waste of money.

* * *

"That's the thing about the Alliance isn't it, paladin?"

"Oh no…" The blood elf warlock watched in horror as the rogue aimed himself at the human paladin's face.

"Sometimes, you need to be put in your plaaaaaace!" The rogue's seed began to shoot all over the woman's face and body.

"Master, I believe we need to do something," his succubus stated with worry stained all over her face. If this was allowed to go on any longer, the paladin would surely go into shock and be vulnerable to all sorts of unmentionable acts.

Growling in anger, the warlock considered their options. "We can't, we would be considered traitors in the midst of a battle." His hands began to glow dark as his hate and rage turned into demonic magic, similar to what happened with his parents and their murderers.

"Master…" The succubus looked at her master and lover with concern. She had seen this happen to him before and the results weren't pretty. It took her over four hours to get the bloodstains out of her bodice and hair last time.

Looking back at the disgusting scene, the warlock calmed as the rogue seemed to be done. Unfortunately, he registered the paladin to be in a state of shock as she wasn't saying anything or moving at all.

"Good… bye." The paladin hit the ground in an undignified heap. She laid there motionless, as if she was dead.

The blood elf rogue soon left the scene, possibly to get more victims but getting the human paladin to safety was of the utmost importance. Summoning his nether drake, the warlock sent mental commands to both his succubus and mount of the task at hand. Understanding without the need for words, the succubus nodded in the affirmative. The warlock then lifted the human paladin onto his drake and helped his succubus on as well, but not before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Soon, the blood elf's minions were gone and flying to the Dawning Isles back to the campsite he originally made for himself and the gnome.

His own mission was clear enough. Intercept all of the rogue's targets before he gets the chance to take advantage of them. "This will be fun." The warlock smiled calmly.

His eyes burned with insanity just waiting to be released.

______________________________________________________________________________

Into the night…

Despite being unable to kill Vanndar Stormpike, the Horde were able to hold off Alliance reinforcements long enough to force a retreat. Currently, the celebration for this brief victory was being held at Tarren Mills. Though much of the original forces had left soon after the battle to go about their business, there were still some who felt the need to rest and relax. This included the blood elf warlock and the rogue.

The nameless warlock smiled, drawing looks from much of the females participating at the party. He could see the rogue grumbling discontently about how his chances had been ruined today. The warlock's smile widened at the thought he had been able to prevent the rogue from any further rapes today. Then his smile turned grim…

It would only be for today. And then what would happen tomorrow? Sighing sadly, the blood elf realized the futility of it all. Moving away from the party, he started walking towards road. His violet nether drake was waiting for him, courtesy of his succubus. Mounting it, he moved with a great lack of spirit, his soul heavy at his previous thought. Slowly riding back to the Dawning Isles, the warlock's mood only got worse and worse as he felt so insignificant in dealing with such unethical beings. What could one blood elf do against another who had no care for casualties or collateral damage? His thought was answered for him as he landed next to the campsite. He could still help, just one soul at a time.

"How is she?" The paladin, now clean, was still in a comatose state. She was sitting against a log near the fire, simply staring at it as if she was lost. His succubus sat next to her, holding her side and gently comforting her.

"I got her cleaned up and all, however, she still seems to be in shock. I think she'll get better in a day or two." His succubus stood up and hugged him. With her assets pressed into his chest, he should have gotten aroused or at least a slight twitch, however, the somber mood drowned out any thought of the sort. Releasing her, he dismissed her after a kiss on the cheek.

Looking back at the paladin, he noticed many changes. For one thing, her plated armor was now off and put aside to the right her, along with her sword and shield. Now, she was just wearing an elegant, blue dress that he assumed his succubus loaned to her. It was definitely his succubus's, especially when looking at the considerable amount of bust it displayed to any who paid attention. Inspecting her equipment closely, he decided the week would be committed to training her to use it correctly. While he wasn't well versed in the usage of shields and plate armor, he was a master of many other things including swords.

"You'll be fine… Tomorrow, you'll be fine," the warlock stated, knowing she couldn't hear. It was more for his own benefit anyways, a ray of hope on a cloudy afternoon one could say.

Starting to feel the effects of nonstop battle and mental stresses of the day, he began to unpack the blankets and set them on the ground. He carefully put his arms around the human paladin and slowly carried her to the blankets. As he set her down, he saw she had fallen asleep after a quick look at her face. He covered her with the other blanket since it seemed she wanted to spread out and take over the whole blanket, leaving none left to fold back and cover. He simply smiled at this; it reminded him of better days.

Situating himself against the log, he began to fall asleep. The fire still went however, and remembering this, he got up went into his bag and threw three of his health potions at the fire to douse it. A considerable waste of money, he could have cared less. He was one of the most well-funded warlocks if not one of the most funded overall. He closed his eyes.

And dreamt he was torturing the rogue.

______________________________________________________________________________

Waking up was always a nice thing, the warlock mused. It led to a new day for a new adventure. Unfortunately, today, the sight he was greeted with was somewhat less friendlier than usual.

The female paladin was holding her sword to his throat.

Ok, so maybe it was much less friendlier than usual. The blue eyes of the human stared intensely into his. Maybe he could… ok, nevermind. He tried to move his hand in order to disarm her, but only succeeded in getting his arm slashed. Blood started seeping along his arm. Well, a little pain never hurt anybody. Seeing as how his situation was getting bleaker at every second, he had to resort to desperate measures.

Channeling as much energy as he could, he focused it all into his left eye. He surged the mana into his aggressor slowly and began to feel out her soul. Forcing himself to overcome his reluctance at performing this, he grasped it and began to slowly squeeze it.

The woman gasped in pain and let go of the sword, which unfortunately slashed across the warlock's chest causing even more pain. Releasing her soul, he absorbed the energy back and quickly summoned out his felguard. "Ugh…" Ordering his felguard to protect him, he began to bandage himself.

The paladin watched fearfully, she was unarmed and there was no telling what could happen, especially with blood elves, her previous encounter still in her mind. He stood up, she tensed.

He began to walk towards her but he soon noticed the tears in her eyes just waiting to spill out. Focusing his mana again, he touched her soul and began to slowly caress it, as a mother would to a crying child; provided they weren't undead of course, most of those guys were just heartless. Seeing the human calm, he offered his hand to her which she hesitantly took, still unsure of his intentions. Lifting her up, he pulled her in gently and hugged her as if she were a porcelain doll. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Repeating his words from the night before, the warlock comforted her, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine..."

Suddenly, the felguard rushed to a monster that was coming onto the campsite. It was one of many. Commanding the demonic soldier to stay and protect the unarmed paladin, the blood elf grabbed ahold of her sword and prepared to fight against the encroaching murlocs. Perhaps he should have taken care of that other murloc that got away. Well, it was too late now, as the local murloc tribe sent a majority of their forces to take care of this troublesome blood elf.

The warlock's eyes burned, once again, with insanity.

______________________________________________________________________________

Five minutes later and a whole lot bloodier, the blood elf returned to his minion and unlikely patient. The felguard merely chuckled at the sight of the bloody elf and the blood red lake. The paladin just gasped, assuming the blood was his, and started to cast a holy spell upon the blood elf. She was stopped, however, by the felguard, who just indicated towards the blood elf as he was drying himself of the blood.

"Whew, that was quite the workout." The warlock stretched his muscles; he hadn't resort to physical combat in such a long time. Sitting down, he motioned for both his companions to do the same. Both of them refused, his felguard did so in order to better protect him, and the paladin simply didn't trust them enough to let down her guard.

Sighing softly, he started speaking, "You." Pointing at the human, she tensed uncomfortably. "You need to train with your defenses much more, as well as your handling of a sword and shield."

"What would you know of using swords, blood elf?" she spat out; insults would not be taken kindly, especially from a being that knew nothing of swords. Clearly, she had already forgotten what he had just done.

Sighing again, something that seemed to happen in greater frequency ever since he spotted the rogue, he simply stared at her. She gasped; his eyes seemed so tired and sad. Rethinking what she said, perhaps she was wrong to question him; she recalled the murlocs and how he took them on with such ease. Looking at the flowing grass, she hung her head in shame.

"You'll stay on this island and train with me and my friend here." The felguard felt honor at being called a friend rather than a minion and his want to follow his master intensified. The warlock quickly took out his hearthstone. "I'll be back soon, I need to restock," he admitted, though slightly embarrassed about being so wasteful in front of others. He embraced the feel of it as the stone took him to Undercity, capital of the undead.

The felguard started marching in the direction of the paladin's equipment. Grabbing everything with both hands, he threw it at the human's feet. "Get dressed, we're going to train whether you like it or not," gruffly stated the felguard, who still had disregard towards the paladin for threatening his master's life.

"Fine," the woman replied. Finishing adjusting her chestplate, she had just grabbed hold of her weapon and shield when she had to hop back. She narrowly avoided a slash of an giant axe. Giving a heated glare to the felguard, she began to charge him with her shield protecting her and her sword unleashed.

The felguard merely shifted his stance and position of his axe. Once she had missed him, he roughly pushed her back.

The paladin ungraciously fell on her butt. The felguard smirked at her weakness. "You have much to learn," he criticized as he heaved his axe and swung it at her. Rolling out of the way, the paladin only had one more thought before having to avoid another cleave.

This was going to be a looong week.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few days later…

The paladin groaned as she woke up. The past couple days, she had gotten much friendlier to the blood elf, no longer threatening his life with a sword to the throat in the morning. The woman had to admit she was closer to the warlock than she was to anyone else in her life aside from her family and childhood girl-friends, though she did it with a hesitant demeanor.

Stretching her muscles, her arms had gotten very sore due to swinging, slicing, and smashing her shield at the warlock. What made it worse though, was that the blood elf never got hit by her attacks. Well, at least not until yesterday. Blushing, she recalled the memory.

_xxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxx_

_If anyone had happened to be on the island of the warlock's campsite, they would have seen a paladin in a blue dress trying to kill the warlock with a sword and shield. Keyword in that sentence: trying. _

_The blood elf masterfully dodged the thrust of the blade to right when suddenly the shield was being used as a blunt weapon and was incoming to his legs. He briefly considered his options when he also the sword gracefully slicing the air, going for his head. The female paladin was going to scissor-slice him and he was too close to her to jump back and avoid the attack. Deciding to cheat a bit, the nameless warlock sent a mental command to his voidwalker that was guarding the training area. _

_The paladin's weapon and shield neared his body._

_Realizing that the warlock wasn't going to avoid the attack, she stopped her arms completely. Of course, one cannot stop a full-fledged attack without the energy put into it doing something. That was when her feet stumbled a bit and she started to fall towards the warlock. The warlock, not wanting any harm to the woman, held his hands out. While she wasn't hurt, the position of his hands was something else._

_Currently they were on her breasts. She dropped what she held in her hands as her cheeks developed a massive blush. The same could be said for the warlock. His face reddening like he had too much to drink, he let go as quickly as possible. However, this had the unfortunate consequence of her falling onto his body and forcing him down as well._

_Their faces centimeters apart, both could feel the other's breathing on their faces. Gazing intensely into his eyes as he did to hers, she was slowly closing the distance between their lips when she suddenly pulled back and stood up._

_Had she been looking, she would have seen the hurt in the blood elf's eyes. _

_Wanting to get rid of anymore thoughts about what happened, she grasped her sword and shield. Rotating her agile body around, she used the turn as momentum for her arm as she swung her sword at the warlock. _

_Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see the slash until it was too late. The sword struck his midsection._

_But it didn't go through…_

_Instead, the area around the impact zone briefly glowed a dark blue and soon his whole body glowed, though it soon faded away. "Erm…" The blood elf began walking back nervously as the paladin got a crazed look in her eyes. Cheaters never get away with what they've done when she's around._

_For the rest of the day, the nameless warlock could be found running, with the utmost urgency, away from the female paladin as she relentlessly try to cut off his balls._

_xxxxxxxxxxFlashbackEndxxxxxxxxxx_

She regretted not being able to complete her task as by the end of that day, she was too tired to move her legs anymore. However, that was not the only thing she regretted, though she refused to admit that to anyone, even herself.

Getting up, she began to change from the dress to her plate armor.

Just finished with putting on her greaves, she still had her body was suddenly surrounded by a pair of arms. "Ack! What are you doing?" Figuring it to be the blood elf, she turned her head to the side to get a better look. Yep, she was right, though there was something in the warlock's eyes she couldn't distinguish. They seemed to shine with mischief and something else.

"You owe me for yesterday," the nameless elf whispered into her ear. She gasped at the close contact before thinking about his words. Yesterday… he probably meant the 'kiss'. Her mental capacity filled with images of that event, it took a few seconds before she applied his meaning to what was happening. All the while, the blood elf held her body tightly to his own. Finally she figured it out. That other something in his eyes was simply lust. Lust?!

Feeling him lick her earlobe, the female paladin shuddered in pleasure. "No… we shouldn't do this."

Sensually rubbing his groin against her underside, the warlock teased in reply, "Of course not, but don't you enjoy it?" He pushed her against a tree, albeit a bit roughly, and began to remove the piece of armor that was covering her crotch and rear. Struggling against him, it proved futile as seconds later, her womanhood and butt was caressed by the gentle breeze. "Ah! No! Stop it!"

"That's not what your body is saying." Forcing himself onto her, his penis grew hard beneath his robe as he stroked her soaking womanhood with it, the juices being absorbed by his robe.

"Mmmm…" The woman finally gave in to the pleasure and ecstasy and began rubbing back, making sure to feel him with her inner thighs.

Parting his robes and swiftly lowering his pants, he allowed his manhood to breathe some fresh air before teasing her lower lips with it.

"Oooooh, please stop teasing me…" the human pleaded, she needed it in her or she felt she would die.

Smiling at her acceptance of the situation, he stuck it in and began ravaging her velvety folds with it. Leaning in even further, he licked her neck and starting speaking, allowing his breathe to cool the wet skin, "How do you like my 'weapon'?"

"Ah! I love it! Oh!" Being taken from behind while still wearing her most of her armor was highly arousing. Feeling something build up, she began to bounce back and forth even faster.

The warlock, while still pumping, started to remove the straps on her breastplate, wanting to feel her two soft globes. Moaning in so much pleasure, the stimulation coming from her nether regions was enough to make her not even notice her armor fall off or hands grasping her breasts.

Feeling his climax coming soon, he roughly groped her breasts and hastened his pace. Her inner muscles beginning to clench onto him, he pinched her nipples as hard as he could. "Ngh…" His manhood began to shoot his seed into her and paint her vaginal walls white.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the female paladin screamed in pleasure as a white light overtook her vision.

­______________________________________________________________________________

*gasp*

The human quickly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a strikingly handsome face. "Was it all a dream?"

"Was what a dream?" the nameless warlock asked, feigning curiosity as he already knew what she was dreaming about. She had been sleep talking throughout the whole morning.

Blushing at her imagination, she swiftly replied, "Oh, nothing."

"Riiiight… Well, come on and get up now. We have more training to do."

Getting up, she was suddenly hugged tightly by the blood elf the moment she stood. Gasping at the contact, she wondered if he was going repeat what happened in her dream. "What… what are you doing?" She was playing her role, it was time to see if he would do the same.

"I never said what kind of training," whispered the blood elf with his soft voice, though it had an edge to it. Staring into her azure eyes, he just realized something. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Hahahaha," she laughed at this. All this time they had never learned each other's names. That was simply amazing. Once she had calmed down a bit, she started talking, "How about we start over? Hi, my name is Fiona. What's yours?" She gave him a beaming smile.

"Hello, I'm uh oh…" The paladin gazed on him with a confused look; he merely looked on ahead behind her. She began to rotate her head to see. "Don't look back." She complied with his wishes. "I need to you to pretend to kill or knock me out and then toss my body into the lake."

He wasn't helping any with her confusion. "Why?"

"Alliance behind you."

Her eyes widened. Reluctantly she pretended to knee him in the balls. Unfortunately for him, he leaned forward at the exact moment and actually got his nuts busted. Groaning in pain, he motioned for her to continue.

Grabbing his legs, she dragged him over to the water where she lifted him. While her training had helped her skills, they didn't do much for developing her muscles. Doing her best, she threw him out into Lordamere Lake.

Turning back, she wiped some unbidden tears with the sleeve blue dress, her only memento of her time with the warlock.

"Fiona!"

Looking towards the source of the voice, she saw her guildmates that her companion had spotted.

"Thank god we found you! We thought you had been killed or worse. Your group from Alterac Valley reported that you hadn't come back and after not hearing from you for days, well…"

"Did that blood elf do anything to you?"

Thoughts focusing around her nameless savior, she sighed languorously. "No, he didn't." She wished he had though.

"Fiona?" a guildmate asked as she seemed a bit sad.

"Fiona are you ok?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Swimming away from the location, he decided to travel to Kalimdor. Humans and gnomes were scarce there. Not to mention the deteriorating relations between the races of the Horde on Kalimdor and the races of the Horde on Azeroth.

Slightly smiling, this meant that blood elves would be scarce as well. Perhaps he could rest, relax and forget.

Though he knew deep in his heart, he would never forget anything…

Ever.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it's hard to follow, but I write erratically. I try to finish things in one sitting or at least develop a stable ground, but sometimes it's just not possible. Hope you enjoyed it enough to want to come back for the next addition to the series.

Now everyone get up, go out into the streets and breakdance! :) *thumbs up to Boxy*


End file.
